


Sharing is Caring

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Group Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's a good boy, and Adam likes to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

Tommy comes out of the back room wearing an oversized sweater and a pair of jeans that are several inches too long for him. He shuffles his feet and they drag on the floor; his hands are almost disappearing into his sleeves; his hair, clean and free of product, flops inelegantly across his forehead and sticks up where it's tangled in the back.

"Hey, baby," Adam says, gesturing for Tommy to join him at the couch. "Good nap?"

Tommy nods and perches on the armrest. Adam slides his hand around Tommy's back and holds tight to his hip.

Terrance and Taylor both ignore Tommy completely. Terrance continues his story and Taylor keeps grinning and laughing in all the right places. Adam refocuses his attention and idly strokes his thumb up and down Tommy's side.

The conversation slides seamlessly from embarrassing moments on stage to ex-boyfriends; Tommy folds his hands in his lap and picks at the black polish on his thumbnail. He listens quietly, smiles when the others laugh, and doesn't say anything.

Terrance is the one who brings up Brad—they're friends, Adam supposes it makes sense—and Adam lets the topic continue. He can sense Tommy listening more intently now; his hands have stilled and he's making an effort to be perfectly still and obedient at Adam's side. Adam dips his hand beneath the hem of Tommy's sweater as a reward.

Adam starts telling Taylor about the time Brad got thrown out of a bar for dancing naked on a table; Terrance chimes in; Taylor eventually puts on a dramatically wistful expression and says that he wishes he could've been there.

"I never meet people like that until they're out of that phase of their life," Taylor laments. "Why do I always get the 'reformed' partiers?"

"It was pretty… entertaining," Terrance admits with a grin.

Adam taps Tommy's side with two fingers. "Off, just the shirt," he says casually. Tommy pulls the baggy sweater over his head while Adam says, "Oh, don't worry, Brad's still in that phase. Pretty sure he gets off on dancing naked in front of people. On your knees."

Tommy slides off the arm of the couch and settles on his knees by Adam's feet, waiting. He clasps his hands in his lap again.

Taylor's ex was apparently kind of an asshole at parties; Adam makes sympathetic noises as Taylor tells his story, but he watches Terrance moving his hand lazily across his stomach, then again, underneath his shirt. Adam reaches over and gives Tommy's hair a little tug.

"In front, baby," Adam murmurs under his breath. Tommy shuffles forward, resettling in the middle of the floor between the two couches. He faces Terrance and Taylor, but centers himself on Adam.

Terrance counters Taylor's story with something about a crazy bitch of a dancer he worked with, whose boyfriend had to get a restraining order against her. Taylor laughs and rolls his eyes, and then he lifts his eyebrows in Adam's direction.

Adam nods; Taylor unbuttons his jeans. They all catch Tommy's instinctive shift in Taylor's direction, but it's not enough of a movement to earn punishment. Adam raises his foot and presses firmly against Tommy's back—bare foot on bare skin—and Tommy follows the motion onto his hands and knees.

"Are we ever going to hear stories like this about you, Adam?" Taylor asks as he takes his cock out of his shorts. "Boys saying their crazy ex used to share them with his friends?"

"Well, Brad hasn't said anything to the press," Adam replies with a smug grin. "Alright, baby."

Tommy crawls over to Taylor and sits back on his heels between Taylor's spread legs. He waits patiently with his head tilted up and his lips parted until Taylor reaches up to grip Tommy's hair and feed his cock into Tommy's mouth.

"Brad's too loyal to spread stories. And this one's not much for talking, anyway," Terrance adds, nodding to Tommy.

"He's a good boy," Adam agrees. Taylor's letting Tommy set the pace; the hand in Tommy's hair is just a guide, really. Adam raises his voice and tells Tommy, "Make it good."

Tommy hears the command and immediately adds his hands to the mix, using one to stroke Taylor denim-clad thigh and the other to reach inside Taylor's pants and play with his balls. Tommy likes that, and Adam doesn't let him use his hands very often. Beneath the slick, wet sounds of lips and dick sliding against each other, Adam catches Tommy's low moan and grins.

He and Terrance keep up a steady stream of chatter—Taylor tries to contribute, but he's understandably distracted—and before long, Taylor pushes Tommy back on his heels and starts zipping up his pants and recomposing himself.

Tommy pivots and makes to crawl over to Adam again, but Adam shakes his head. Tommy's lips are red and his cheeks are flushed, and his eyes widen at Adam's apparent displeasure.

"You're not done yet," Adam says pointedly. He delights in the way Tommy's lips part as he gasps his understanding. Tommy turns back around and Terrance shoves his sweatpants down over his hips.

Terrance grabs Tommy's hair with more purpose, and he bats away Tommy's hand when Tommy reaches for him. Adam sees a brief flash of tension arc through Tommy's shoulders as Terrance steers him into place, but it's gone a second later and Tommy goes completely liquid and pliant. His shoulders slump and he sits back on his heels, arching with the tug of Terrance's hand in his hair, and his mouth falls wide open.

Terrance scoots forward on the couch and grasps the base of his cock with his free hand. Adam glances over at Taylor, who's watching with a satisfied glaze over his eyes, and Adam decides to give up the pretense of conversation. Taylor's obviously not up for it, and he doesn't want to divide Terrance's attention when he's handling Tommy so well.

Terrance slides his dick over Tommy's cheek, leaving a glistening trail of precome, and Tommy opens up wider. He closes his eyes when Terrance uses his cock to slap Tommy's cheek and just rocks through the motions, turning his head this way and that and whining when Terrance tightens his fist in his hair.

Terrance finally pushes his cock into Tommy's mouth and starts to fuck him hard. Tommy's completely boneless, so Adam's not worried. He reaches down to stroke himself through his pants, wondering if he should take Tommy back to bed or just finish here, so he can get back to talking with his friends.

An image flashes through his mind; Terrance using Tommy's mouth, fast and rough, like he's doing now, and Adam standing behind Tommy, fucking him right here on the floor. But this isn't his show right now, and he doesn't want to tread on Terrance's time. Maybe another day.

Terrance yanks Tommy's head back and jerks himself off quickly, coming on Tommy's face rather than in his mouth. After a moment, he lets go of Tommy's hair and flexes his hand like it's sore. Adam knows the feeling. Tommy turns around and slowly crawls toward him, come splashed across his cheeks and dripping into his mouth from his upper lip. Adam swipes at it with his thumb and offers it to Tommy, who licks his thumb with the very tip of his tongue.

Tommy waits obediently while Adam unbuttons and unzips his jeans, but Adam can see the tremors in Tommy's hands, the signs that he wants to touch. As soon as his cock is free, Adam cups his hand around the crown of Tommy's head and brings him down. Tommy covers his teeth and flattens is tongue and doesn't fight Adam's grip, even when Adam's cock hits the back of his throat. He stops, blinks tears out of his eyes, and keeps going, swallowing around the head of Adam's cock.

"So good, baby," Adam says, petting Tommy's hair now. He rocks his hips up and fucks Tommy's throat until Tommy gags for air and pulls back. Saliva drips down Adam's dick where Tommy hadn't closed his lips tight around him, and Adam brings his free hand up to the base of his cock to smear it around.

"Nice and wet for me, baby," he says. Tommy breathes a little faster and focuses on licking Adam instead of taking him so deep. Adam gives his hair a gentle tug, to get his attention, and says, "Take off those pants too."

Tommy fumbles with the baggy jeans and quickly pushes them down his hips. He can't take them off any further while he's kneeling, so Adam tugs his hair and pulls him off his dick. Tommy stands up and lets the pants fall to the floor in a puddle that tangles around his feet when Adam manhandles him into position, facing the two dancers again.

Adam nudges Tommy's legs apart and wraps an arm around Tommy's waist to pull him backward. Tommy straddles his lap, craning his neck to see Adam over his shoulder, and sinks down on Adam's cock without hesitation. He's still wet and stretched from a few hours ago, and even without real lube, Tommy opens for him and Adam slides in smoothly.

Terrance and Taylor are both staring at them, but now really isn't the time for conversation, especially one that was mostly a façade to begin with. Adam clears his head and ignores them, turning instead to nibble the back of Tommy's neck. Tommy leans back against his chest, his thighs tense as he holds himself over Adam's lap, and Adam wraps his arms around Tommy's torso, holding and soothing him.

He then takes Tommy's hips in his hands and sets him into motion. He keeps his thrusts shallow and quick, more rocking up into Tommy's body than actually moving in and out. Tommy's head drops forward and Adam grins at the sound of Tommy panting and biting back noises. Across the room, Taylor catches Adam's eye and very slowly licks his lips.

After a few moments, Tommy tosses his head back against Adam's shoulder again. His hands join Adam's at his hips and slide inward, pressing hard against his own stomach, and Adam makes the connection a second before it happens; he slaps Tommy's hands away from his cock and ignores Tommy's gasp of protest.

"That's mine," he growls into Tommy's ear, punctuating the reprimand with a sharp thrust that makes Tommy break his silence and cry out.

Tommy turns his head and Adam leans back, avoiding the kiss Tommy's searching for. He watches Tommy's lips as they form words he doesn't speak: _Adam_ , _fuck_ , and _please_.

"Shh, baby, shhh," Adam whispers then, slowing his pace until he's barely moving at all. He strokes his hands up and down Tommy's chest, gentle touches meant to calm him down, and it eventually works; Tommy's harsh breathing slows and he straightens his back a little.

"I'm gonna come in your ass, baby, then you can rest. Be good for me."

Tommy nods and leaves his face downturned, chin tucked to his chest. Adam kisses the back of his neck, since Tommy's offered it up so beautifully, and rolls his hips. He's close, now, and Tommy's pliant and obedient again, and Adam lets himself feel the heat from Taylor and Terrance's gazes.

He bites nape of Tommy's neck when he comes, managing to keep himself quiet through his orgasm, and Tommy squeezes around him, drawing out the sensation. Adam eases Tommy off his lap and carefully deposits him on the couch, on his side. He runs his fingertips through the sweat that's gathered on Tommy's back and then slides lower, pushing two fingers into Tommy's ass.

Adam feels the wetness there inside him and licks his lips. If he and Tommy were alone, he'd get to his knees and taste, but Adam thinks that's probably too intimate for right now. He slowly twists his fingers in and out a few times before smearing the come on his fingers around Tommy's asshole to dry. He sits back down and pulls Tommy's head into his lap. Tommy nuzzles the crease of his thigh, breathes damp air on Adam's softening dick, and sighs heavily.

"Later, baby," Adam promises, gently petting Tommy's hair. "Sleep now."

Tommy resettles and curls into a more comfortable position, ignoring the other men and the drying come on his face and dripping from his ass. His breathing slowly returns to normal as he drifts to sleep. Adam makes a mental note to get Tommy into a nice, hot bath once they reach the hotel.

"So," he says, glancing back and forth between Taylor and Terrance. "You guys got any suggestions for dinner tonight?"

  
 _fin_.

timestamp fic, one year later: [Bad Boy, Bad Boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/197525)


End file.
